One Piece New World: Adventures Beyond the Red Line
One Piece New World: Adventures Beyond the Red Line is an RPG based upon the incredibly famous manga known as One Piece, and the sequel to One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure. Playable Characters Locations *Alvida's Hideout *Shells Town *Orange Town *Syrup Village *Baratie *Cocoyashi Village *Arlong Park *Loguetown *Reverse Mountain *Whiskey Peak *Little Garden *Drum Island *Drum Rockies *Drum Castle *Sandora Desert *Rainbase *Alubarna *Tomb of the Kings *Mock Town *Angel Island *Upper Yard *Shandora *Maxim *Long Ring Long Land *Sexy Foxy *Water 7 *Dock One *Puffing Tom *Enies Lobby *Tower of Law *Bridge of Hesitation *Banaro Island *Dead Forest *Thriller Bark Outskirts *Thriller Bark Graveyard *Hogback's Mansion *Spider Web Passageway *Mast Mansion *Sabaody Archipelago *Grove 1 *Grove 12 *Island of Women *Amazon Lily *Kuja Castle *Impel Down Level 1: Crimson Hell *Impel Down Level 2: Beast Hell *Impel Down Level 3: Starvation Hell *Impel Down Level 4: Inferno Hell *Impel Down Level 5: Frozen Hell *Impel Down Level 5.5: New Kama Land *Impel Down Level 6: Infinite Hell *Marineford HQ *Mermaid Cove *Coral Hill *Ryugu Palace *Forest of the Sea *Conchcorde Plaza *Noah *Punk Hazard Burning *Punk Hazard Icy *Third Lab Complex *Biscuits Room *S.A.D. Manufacturing Room *Structure R *Acacia *Corrida Colosseum *Greenbit *Flower Hill *Underground Trading Port *SMILE Factory *Dressrosa Palace *Mokomo Dkedom *Whale's Forest *Right Belly Forest Bosses There are three known types of bosses in the game. Minor Bosses are basically henchman of a certain villain, such as Blueno and Cabaji. Major Bosses are usually powerful pirate captains that aren't the main boss of the saga they're in. If they serve the Saga Boss, Major Bosses are usually the second-in-command for that Saga Boss. Examples include Kuro, Mr. 1, and Kaku. Bosses in bold are known as Saga Bosses. These bosses are the most powerful bosses of the game. They get their name due to them being the last boss of each saga of the game. Normally, there are one of these bosses per saga. However, the Paramount War Saga breaks that rule, with 3 Saga Bosses. Examples include Crocodile and Rob Lucci. *Alvida *Morgan *Mohji *Cabaji *Buggy *Sham & Buchi *Jango *Kuro *Pearl *Dracule Mihawk (fought twice) *Don Krieg *Hatchan *Chew *Kuroobi *'Arlong' *Tashigi *Smoker (fought thrice) *Mr. 9 & Miss Wednesday *Mr. 8 & Miss Monday *Mr. 5 & Miss Valentine *Mr. 3 & Miss Goldenweek *Chess & Kuromarimo *Chessmarimo *Wapol *Mr. 4 & Miss Merry Christmas *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Miss Doublefinger *Mr. 1 *'Crocodile' *Bellamy (fought twice) *Satori *Braham *Wiper *Gedatsu *Yama *Ohm *'Eneru' *Foxy *'Aokiji' (fought twice) *Paulie *Wanze *Nero *Blueno *Fukuro *Kumadori *Kalifa *Jabra *Kaku *'Rob Lucci' *Marshall D. Teach *Tararan *Absalom *Perona *Ryuma *Victoria Cindry *Oars *'Gecko Moria' *Bartholomew Kuma *'Kizaru' (fought twice) *Boa Marigold *Boa Sandersonia *Minotaurus *Magellan *Hannyabal *'Akainu' *Jimbei *Zeo *Daruma *Dosun *Ikaros Much *Wadatsumi *Hyouzou *'Hody Jones' *Smiley *Monet *Vergo *Caesar Clown *Don Chin Jao *Giolla *Jesus Burgess *Lao G *Machvise *Dellinger *Gladius *Senor Pink *Diamante *Pica *Trebol *'Don Quixote Doflamingo' *Fujitora Sagas *East Blue Saga *Alabasta Saga *Skypiea Saga *Water 7 Saga *Thriller Bark Saga *Paramount War Saga *Fishman Island Saga *Joker Saga *Vs. Emperors Saga Trivia *This is the first One Piece game since Unlimited Adventure to have an English dub for the American release. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games